


I Can't Believe I Got Talked Into This

by Jekkah



Series: Elmo Crack Fics [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Beth, in a relationship, spend some time with Elmo after Beth loses a bet.  Just as with my other Elmo fic, you may blame others for goading me into writing this.  Universe, I am sorry.  So very, very sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Believe I Got Talked Into This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [pandorabox82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/gifts), [foreveranna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveranna/gifts).



> Once again, I am so sorry. So, so, so sorry. I don't know why I keep getting talked into these things. I'm such a boring person in real life. I'm sorry.

“I can't believe I let you bring me here,” Beth grumbled, holding tightly to Will's hand as they traipsed through the lobby of the slightly seedy hotel. 

“You didn't let me bring you here, darling,” he replied with a saucy grin. “You lost a bet and had to come here.”

Under her breath, she mumbled, “Lousy, good for nothing hockey team.” She hit him when his eyes zeroed in on her bosom. “Still, a little red guy? Really, Will?”

Will frowned. “I never took you as being prejudiced before, Beth.”

“I'm not,” Beth protested, “but, come on, he's a puppet!”

“True,” he chuckled, “but from what I understand, he's a very good puppet, if you know what I mean.”

Beth rolled her eyes as they stepped on the elevator. “The drunk in the parking lot knew what you meant. How did you find this guy anyway?”

Ducking his head to hide his blush, he replied, “Do you remember how I went a little wild after my break-up with JJ?”

“A little wild? You slept with almost everything with two legs in the tri-state area. It was when Hotch punched you after you propositioned JJ, but not when you propositioned me that I realized the reason we weren't moving forward had nothing to do with me being in New York and him in DC and everything to do with the fact that he was head over heels in love with JJ.” Beth sighed. “Not that I'm bitter about being strung along for three years.”

“Try being strung along for eight,” Will countered. He pulled Beth into his arms, squeezing her butt. “I think it worked out well in the end.”

Beth looked up at him and smiled. “At least, until tonight.”

Will pulled her out of the elevator. “Anyway, one night when Reid and I were... out, he told me about this guy he used to hook up with. I got the number from him.” Will smiled. “I bet you have fun.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you want to bet?” she asked, cheekily.

“If, by the end of the night, you've had a good time, then you get to be my slave for an entire weekend,” he offered, “but if you haven't, then I'm yours for the weekend.”

Beth shook his head. “Deal. I have some pink panties that I've been dying to try out on you.”

Shaking his head, Will stopped in front of room 322. “Here we are.”

“What are you waiting on? Knock on the door. Let's get this over with,” she ordered.

“Okay, okay.” Suddenly feeling nervous himself, Will knocked on the door with a shaky hand.

There was a slight bang from inside the room before a squeaky voice. “Come in.”

Timidly, Beth and Will stepped inside, clutching each other's hands. The hotel room was simply decorated: beige floors, light blue walls, and a few paintings on the wall. In the middle of the queen bed, stretched out with one arm behind his head, lay a little, furry, red monster.

“Are you Elmo?” Will asked.

“Yep,” Elmo replied. His black eyes roved over the two newcomers. “You must be William and Elizabeth. Elmo is pleased with you.”

Scoffing, Will said, “Well-”

Elmo flew off the bed in a fury. “You do not speak unless Elmo tells you to!” He softened, running his hairy hand down Will's cheek. “You are Elmo's bitches now.” He turned to Beth. “Elmo wishes for you to strip.”

“O-okay,” Beth agreed after a quick glance at Will. She removed her boots, socks, shirt, and jeans.

“Everything, Bethie,” Elmo ordered. Keeping her eyes upward, she added her bra and underwear to the pile. Elmo ran his hand up and down her skin. “Elmo is very pleased.”

Will shifted, uncomfortably, already hard. “Should I-”

Elmo turned on him. “You should do nothing but sit in the corner. Elmo will allow you to touch yourself through your pants, but you cannot come.” He returned to the bed. “Come here, pretty lady. Elmo wants you to pleasure him.”

Beth crawled onto the bed after Elmo. She hesitated briefly, unsure of where his penis was as she could only see red fur. Elmo rubbed him, causing an orange, ribbed penis to appear. Beth's eyes widened at the huge size. She took a deep breath before pulling him into her mouth.

“Oh, my God! You taste like Skittles!” Beth exclaimed before eagerly returning to her task.

“That's right. Elmo wants you to taste the rainbow, bitch.” Elmo patted her hair, but locked eyes with Will in the corner. Elmo licked his nearly non-existent lips. “Okay, stop!”

Beth pouted as she pulled back. “But I wanted to know what you taste like.”

Elmo rolled his eyes. He made her lay on her stomach, facing towards the headboard. He laid on top of her, sliding down her body until his ass reached the end of hers. Without warning, he rammed his rod into her, causing Beth to scream out in surprise and pain. Elmo waited until she had time to adjust before beginning to slide in and out of her.

“Oh. Wow. Oh,” Beth panted. She propped herself on her forearms, gripping the comforter on the bed. “This... is... Oh! Amazing!”

“Elmo is always amazing,” Elmo told her, his pace picking up furiously when he felt her body begin to shake. “Elmo will make you forget all men that have come before Elmo. Elmo will make you come so hard that you forget your name.”

Elmo began to move in earnest, rocking the entire bed. Sweat and Beth's moans filled the room. Her orgasm built and built until she finally came with a primal roar. Elmo pulled out of her, his erection throbbing. Beth rolled over, heaving, her body jelly.

Eyes turning to Will, Elmo motioned him over. “Elmo wants you to strip now.”

Will nodded once and stood. Eagerly, he divested himself of his clothes as he made his way to the bed. Elmo instructed him to get on his knees and lean against the bed. Elmo prepped Will using his woolly fingers before sliding into him. He went slowly so that Will felt every crevice of Elmo's rod.

Elmo grasped Will's shoulders, thrusting in and out of Will's ass. “Mm. Elmo loves a good fuck. Will is a good fuck. Elmo can tell already that Will is going to be one of Elmo's special friends.”

Will reached out and grabbed hold of Beth's legs, desperate to hold onto anything as Elmo pounded into him. He had never been fucked as hard as he was being fucked right then. He couldn't even speak; his erection felt as if it would explode in every direction.

Without warning, Elmo pushed away from Will. Elmo slapped Will's ass when he started to protest. “Elmo wants a threesome.”

Climbing on the bed, Elmo took a minute to suckle Beth's breast while using his thumb to circle her clit. He stopped when she was once again aroused. He instructed Will to climb on top of her and put himself inside. 

“But no thrusting!” Elmo ordered. “Elmo wants you to just lie there. Elmo will thrust enough for all of us.”

“You ready for this, darling?” Will asked Beth. She answered him with a nod, her eyes slightly gazed over. He opened his mouth to say more, but was stopped when Elmo plunged into him once more. He tried to kiss her, but the jerky movements from Elmo prevented him from doing anything but burying his face in Beth's shoulders.

Elmo's hands seemed to be everywhere at once as he caressed their skin. Beth's orgasm began to build and she thrust back, coming to completion. She set off Will's orgasm. He bit her shoulder hard enough that she had a bruise for a month. They laid there spent, waiting for Elmo to be over.

“Elmo's coming!” Elmo shouted, finally. He pulled out of Will and covered them both with his seed. He sat back, giggling. “That was a good one.

After a few minutes, Will rolled off of Beth and onto his back. He intertwined their hands before looking at Elmo. Beth was already drifting off to sleep. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy the room,” Elmo told them, opening the door and exposing their naked bodies to a businessman walking down the hall. “Elmo has a date with a big yellow fella.”


End file.
